Igliak
Igliak was a planet in the Praxus Sector of Polaris, orbiting a sun. It was the home of Meridian City, formerly the capital of Free Polaris and later the Polaris Galaxy itself, and Luminopolis, both possibly being some of the largest cities in the Polaris Galaxy. Igliak was also the seat of the Galactic President of Polaris. History Great War During the Great War of Polaris, the warbot Zephyr was stationed in the Zenith Outpost in Meridian City. Later, during the perilous Phylax intrusion, he was joined by another warbot named Cronk, who later became his lifetime partner. The two were later sent on a mission to secure a Gelatonium Refinery on the planet to be able to transport fuel to the Meridian Armory. Tachyon's Empire When Emperor Percival Tachyon rose to power, the government and citizens of Meridian City refused to accept his control. Meridian City soon became the capital of Free Polaris, consisting of all planets and sectors not yet under Tachyon's control. Tachyon longed for years to seize control of the city, but even his large Drophyd armies were no match for the combined forces of the free planets in the Verdigris Sector. However, when Tachyon used the Dimensionator to bring back his long-lost race of Cragmites, his first action was to lead an attack on Meridian City. Over a quarter of the city was destroyed by the Cragmites' dropships. Ratchet and Clank went there to help suppress the invasion, and eventually succeeded: making Igliak the capital of the Polaris galaxy. Free Igliak After the Cragmite invasion, Igliak became the seat of the Galactic President, which was now Captain Qwark. With Meridian City not being the only large city on the planet, the lumenoid powered city of Luminopolis was attacked by a Light Eating Z'Grute that was released by Dr. Nefarious, yet only to backfire on himself. Ratchet, Clank, Qwark and Nefarious joined forces to defeat the Z'Grute - weakening it in front of Zogg Tower and eventually preventing it from accessing a major power source in the city (which caused a major blackout) and therefore killing the Z'Grute. However, the Creature Collector or Ephemeris arrived and snatched not only the Z'Grute but also Ratchet and the others and took them to Magnus. The Nether Tragedy In order to rescue Vendra Prog and banish the Nethers back to their dimension, Ratchet and Clank went to the Intergalactic Museum of History in Meridian City to retrieve the Dimensionator. After sneaking through the museum, they gave the device to Neftin Prog so he and Pollyx could fix it. However, Mr. Eye realized that there was another Dimensionator and soon led an assault on Meridian City to destroy it. After Ratchet and Clank defeated the forces in the city center, Mr. Eye decided to personally destroy the device by heading to Neftin and Pollyx's position. Ratchet and Clank intercepted the Nether Leader to keep him away from the device. Ratchet and Clank then devised a two-fold plan by having Ratchet fight Nether Leader while Clank searched for Vendra in the Netherverse. Mr. Eye obliterated a part of the city as he tried to kill Ratchet. After a long lengthy battle, Ratchet stunned Mr. Eye and knocked him into a tower. Clank and Vendra returned from the Netherverse and Vendra used her powers to send Mr. Eye and the Nethers back into their dimension. Aftermath (10 ANC) Ten years after the Nefarious Crisis, the provisional government of Barbara Jarvis had rose to take a lead in affairs of state. The construction of a magnificent city - Promise City - was completed and declared the new capital of the planet, as well as the Pan-Galactic Union, being Solana and Polaris. It became home to the Polaris Defense Force HQ. Notable locations * Promise City (current capital) * Meridian City * Luminopolis * Polaris Defense Force HQ * Unimatrix Five Trivia * Igliak has had 3 different capital cities during its entirity. The first was Meridian City. Luminopolis became the new capital after the tragedy with Nefarious. In 10 ANC, Promise City became the new capital city once the construction was completed. * Igliak was the most protected planet in the entire Pan-Galactic Republic. Category:A.Z. Files Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Igliak Locations Category:Polaris Galaxy